


龙与青春期烦恼

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuntboy!Morty, Dragon!Rick, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: ※体内射尿※产卵





	1. Chapter 1

   归功于一台叫做“Turn To Whatever”的机器，瑞克变成了一条冰龙。

   准确地说，他现在是半人半龙。脸部尚且是人类的脸，上身也仅有不均匀的几块长有鳞片，双手变作了龙爪，下半身则完全被硬麟覆盖，还拖着一条足有一人身长的尾巴。

   而与瑞克一同使用了机器的莫蒂，表面看上去却没有任何改变，这让两人都疑惑不已，“它一定是坏了。”莫蒂猜测道，这意味着他将不能够参加万圣节星际舞会，除非他要穿着一身愚蠢的套装，但那和瑞克的龙人外形比起来实在是逊太多了。

   “这是不可能的，莫蒂，我的机器绝不会出问题，你这是-这是在质疑我的智商。肯定会有所变化，就等着吧，保不齐两天之后你会长出点什么来。”为了能让自己舒服地坐下，瑞克不得不在椅子后头掏出个窟窿来，让自己的尾巴从中穿过去。他一边说话一边打了个嗝，立即有一片水雾在空中散开来，莫蒂不得不离得远一些，防止被那些凝结后的水雾冻住。

   虽然莫蒂还是更相信是机器出了问题，但他还是不时地照照镜子，看自己有没有长出恶魔角或者一条尾巴，令他失望的是，事实印证了他的猜测。

   他沮丧地坐下来，却在这时发现自己胯下似乎有些不对劲，那感觉不是长出了些什么，而是少了些什么，于是他慌张地跑向洗手间，等到扒下裤子的时候，看见的景象令他瞠目结舌：他的下半身完全变作了女性，阴茎和睾丸都消失不见，取而代之的是干净无毛的阴户，就像在他这个年龄的女孩一样。

   莫蒂立即冲出洗手间、奔向车库，他要求再使用一次瑞克的机器，而瑞克给出的答复却是：“噢，为了确认它是不是真的坏了，我刚刚把它拆了——但是别误会，我不是在质疑自己的智商，我只是以防万一，你懂的。事实证明，机器什么问题也没有，所以你发生了什么？”看见外孙满脸通红的模样，瑞克不得不多嘴问上一句，他早该猜到会得到否定答案，只是莫蒂一连说了两遍，像是在试图掩盖什么似的。

   看见男孩不自在地夹紧了腿，瑞克觉得他有必要自己寻找答案，于是他冻住了莫蒂挣扎的双手，然后一把将牛仔裤扒下来。

   “我操，”瑞克立即爆发出一声惊呼，“那机器把你下半身变成了女孩！”

   莫蒂羞臊得几乎晕厥过去，更不要说瑞克居然扒开了他的下体，将他的女性器官看了个光。他感觉到瑞克的爪子以一种检查的手法拉开了阴道口，顿时有一股凉风从那道缝隙钻进去，让他穴口边缘软肉敏感地收缩了一下。

   “天哪……”莫蒂绝望地抽泣了一声，“别看了，瑞克，求你了。”

   “这他妈的是个真的。你还是个处女，莫蒂，你他妈的是个该死的处女，”瑞克下定结论道，“你不能去舞会，他们最喜欢处女，能闻见你身上的处女味儿，不到两分钟你就会被他们生吞活剥了。”他用指甲敲了一下莫蒂的手背，冻结的冰面立即裂开，让男孩的双手得以解放。

   莫蒂迅速地将裤子穿好，他又羞又恼地抹了一把眼泪：“可是我答应了杰西卡，我不能不去，瑞克，你得把机器装好！”后者则无奈地摊了摊手：“短时间内你不能再用一次了，否则我很难保证你不会变成柯南伯格式的怪物。”

   “不过这件事倒也很好解决，”瑞克停顿了一下，摸摸下巴补充道，“只要帮你破处就行了。”

   还要再经历一次“莫蒂的摧心时刻”，这是莫蒂死也没想到的。因为他曾找回了红瓶里那段叫做“virginity”的记忆，还没等看完，他就揪着瑞克衣服连着骂了好几句“禽兽”，瑞克提议再帮他把这段记忆消除一遍，但莫蒂断然拒绝，声称要给自己留一个恨他的理由。而事实上，他对瑞克能做出这样的事来一点也不感到惊讶，在他眼里，瑞克就是那样一个没什么原则、没有伦理道德观念的人，只要有必要，不要说乱伦，就算叫他和一只虫子交配，他也会毫不犹豫地去做。

   但即使是这样，说服莫蒂还是废了瑞克一番口舌。因为必须要让莫蒂达到性高潮，这才算是结束了他的“处女生涯”，莫蒂连声拒绝，直到瑞克不耐烦地说：“那你他妈的是想去还是不想去？”他才结结巴巴地答应了下来。

   莫蒂晚饭没吃几口就回了房间，没人关心他是否有什么心事，杰瑞管这叫“青春期的烦恼”，瑞克不留情面地骂他：“你懂个屁。”他不愿听女婿多说一句话，尤其是针对他和莫蒂的发言，于是他放下叉子，假装回到车库里去了。

   从车库到莫蒂的房间有一个快捷通道，原本是为了方便随时叫莫蒂同他一起去冒险而修建的，他为了不让旁人怀疑而走了这条通道，打开活板门时莫蒂正在房间里不安地踱步。

   “我……我反悔了，瑞克，我不想……”莫蒂用他尖细的嗓音畏缩地说道，他以为瑞克至少会尊重他的选择，而他得到的回答却是：“不能反悔，别让我白跑一趟。”然后瑞克几乎没怎么用力地将他拎到了床上。他发觉瑞克有一种不同寻常的兴奋劲，即便他那对线形的瞳孔不如人类时有神，但莫蒂了解男人的一举一动，甚至一个眼神他都能瞬间领会其中的含义，而那眼神此时透露出的急躁、不耐烦，让莫蒂觉得可能还没到晚会的现场，就会被自己的外公先生吞活剥了。

   “不行，瑞克，不——”莫蒂抗拒地并起双腿来，但立即就被瑞克轻松地掰开了。

   “相信我，莫蒂，我会很快，只要你达到一次性高潮就结束了。”瑞克用一种哄骗似的语气说道。他再次扒开了莫蒂幼小的阴户，阴唇立即向两侧绽开，露出颜色均匀而干净的内里。由于紧张，阴道口此时紧缩成了一道细缝，连容下一个指尖都很困难，但瑞克目前的状况，也正好空不出一只手来，他便用他的舌轻轻地舔过男孩小小的阴蒂。莫蒂立即轻微地颤抖了一下，浑身如同电流通过一般，他此前从未体验过这样的感觉，既新奇又令人着迷，让他几乎忘记了自己的立场，转而向瑞克投怀送抱了。

   仅仅是被舔了几下，莫蒂的下面就变得湿润了起来，甚至不用手指开发，那道细缝便自行抽动着张开，吐出一小股粘稠的液体。那感觉像失禁一样叫人心头难受，尤其是这景象都被他的外公看进眼里，莫蒂脆弱的尊严受到了打击，他喉咙里阵阵发紧，强忍着才没让眼泪夺眶而出。

   当瑞克将他的嘴唇也一并贴上去时，莫蒂不由自主地发出一声呻吟，那仅有一个音节的娇嫩的声音，让他瞬间像个真正的女孩。莫蒂低声骂了一句，试图掩饰刚刚那一声羞人的呻吟，但瑞克正变本加厉地吮吸他的下体，将他的阴蒂玩弄得充血发硬，用舌头发出响亮的水声来，这让莫蒂即使紧紧咬着嘴唇，也忍不住从喉咙里发出些带着哭腔的声音来。他的下身轻轻弹动着，对于敏感处的刺激做出较为激烈的反应，湿润的穴口更是一塌糊涂，那些止不住的淫水甚至顺着臀缝淌到了床单上。

   “天哪，瑞克，不要了……”莫蒂颤抖着说，他两只手抓着男人的头发，推拒着想要让自己的下身远离对方的嘴。

   “你等不及了是不是？”瑞克故意曲解他的意思，然后在莫蒂的注视下，坏笑着在男孩通红的阴部亲吻一下。这一举动让莫蒂的脸一直红到脖子根，等到他看见一根阴茎从半龙人下体的裂口中弹出来，他通红的脸又害怕得煞白，瑞克的阴茎又粗又长，一侧长着逆鳞，头部呈圆润的短锥形，这样的阴茎若要放进他体内，不是被捅穿就是被那些逆鳞从内部剖开。

   莫蒂正不由自主地想着那些残忍的画面，火热的龟头就已经顶在他的阴道口。那里尚且有一层半透明薄膜覆盖，只留出个可供经血流出的孔洞，这是他“处女”的标志，而瑞克坚定而缓慢地推入，他的阴茎立刻就将那层膜撕裂开来，湿热的阴道正由于首次经历侵犯而紧张地痉挛，试图把窄小的穴道重新闭合在一起，但肉棒毫不留情地将它们挤开。莫蒂因此哭泣不止，他紧紧抓住按在自己胯上的大手，哑着声音无助地乞求：“痛，瑞克……外公，好痛，呜呜……”

   有些血液和爱液混在一起，但没有多到淌下来的程度，随着阴茎的进入而随处涂抹，不一会便不见了颜色。男孩的阴道又窄又短，还没有完全插入就已经顶到了子宫口，瑞克颇有分寸地停止了推进，然后一边对男孩发出嘘声一边将阴茎拔出来。软质的逆鳞微微翘起，刮过不平整的阴道内壁，让莫蒂的身体一阵战栗，穴口边缘翻出一圈淡粉色的软肉，能够清楚地看到男孩的下体是如何被撑开到最大，甚至连阴蒂都贴在瑞克粗壮的肉棒上，只要向前一倾身就能够碾磨得到，惹来男孩一阵不顺畅的淫叫，期间夹杂着哼哼唧唧的哭声。

   “你真棒，宝贝，又湿又紧。”瑞克情动地夸赞道，由小幅度地抽送变作大开大合，一双翅膀兴奋地张开，使莫蒂意识到正在操他的是只多么残暴、雄壮的怪物，一个由他外公变成的半龙人，只要动动爪子就能撕开他的喉咙，那善于传接后代的生殖器能够牢牢地锁住他的阴道。

   他这样不连贯地想着，恰巧阴茎撞进了子宫口，他猛地拔高声调，下腹阵阵发紧。

   莫蒂感到自己被彻底地打开，这叫他忽然对瑞克升起一丝依赖的感情，仿佛自己是一只脆弱的母兽，亟待着瑞克占有他、疼爱他、使他怀孕。这想法促他攀住了男人的肩膀，他的手掌盖在坚硬的龙鳞上，衬得他更加柔软，就连双腿也被掰开到不可思议的程度。

   瑞克的胯骨紧紧挨着他的阴部，两片被撑开的阴唇被撞击得通红，结合处也尽是一片疼痛的颜色，但莫蒂实际上却被操得欲仙欲死，每一处敏感点都被照顾到，才等到瑞克刚刚开始加速，他就哭叫着潮吹，下身喷出几股透明的液体。他听见瑞克粗声骂了一句，叫他“骚货”和“荡妇”，这两个侮辱性的称呼却叫此时的莫蒂快乐不已，只因他从未感受过这深入骨髓的性快感。

   他感觉到既愉悦又空虚，瑞克仍在摇晃他，快速而有力地用下身拍击着他的下身，发出野兽般的低吼声，做着像是永无止境的运动。等到男人终于达到高潮，他在那之前已经又潮吹了一次——莫蒂只是猜，也许这一次他喷出的是尿液，但他没有心思去分辨，短锥形的龟头又一次挤进他的子宫，射出大量而粘稠的精液。他已经哭没了力气，只能颤抖着小声呜咽，任凭瑞克填满他，被操熟了的小穴迟钝地收缩着，从结合处艰难地挤出些淫水来。

   这下不仅他达到了性高潮，连瑞克也彻彻底底地爽了一次。也许这才是瑞克的目的，莫蒂抱着一丝怀疑，但他的脑子被瑞克的阴茎搅乱了，连贝丝在楼下叫他的名字他都没反应过来。

   莫蒂慌忙地抹了一把眼泪，也不知哪来的力气让他猛地从床上弹起来，没想到瑞克比他快一步，拧开门把就若无其事地走出去。他听见瑞克用“青春期烦恼”应对了贝丝可能很怪异的眼神，然后十分钟以后，瑞克又从活板门里钻了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※体内射尿  
> ※产卵

   “你觉得这样真的行吗？我觉得自己傻透了。”在无可奈何地换上一身毛茸茸的怪兽装之后，莫蒂对着瑞克举起两只爪子，满脸担忧地说道。

   瑞克看也不看一眼，只是敷衍一句：“杰西卡会喜欢的。”其实那是他从商店里淘来的舞台服，那怪兽的脑袋不仅不恐怖，甚至还有些可爱。

   但他可不在乎这些，或者说没有多少心思去照顾他那对杰西卡春心萌动的外孙，今晚的派对N-37星球的史莱姆们也会来参加，他需要抓一些来，将它们榨成液体作为原料，而这在举办万圣节派对的那个星球上违法的，所以他不得不拿出十二分的注意力，来警惕那些可能会举报他的星际怪物，必要时还有可能展开战斗。因此莫蒂的破烂事和这个一比，在瑞克眼里就显得不值一提多了。

   瑞克将飞船停在“停车场”，然后很快地支开了莫蒂和杰西卡。

   尽管他很聪明，但偶尔也会有疏忽的时候，比如说这一次他变作了龙人，而纵观宇宙，即使物种多种多样，龙也是其中非常稀有的一种，他和莫蒂只见过两头。所以他一进入大厅，就立即被团团围住，他不得不编一些故事来应对那些没完没了的问题，比如说他以陆地上的一切生物为食，听到这句话的怪物们立即恐惧地后退了一步，但好奇心驱使他们又贴了上去。

   瑞克最终无法抵挡酒的诱惑，一直到喝了个烂醉，不能再清醒地回答问题，将他围住的圆圈这才疏散开来。而他此时不要说捉住史莱姆，就连将它们从这群奇形怪状的东西中间分辨出来都很困难。

   “操他妈的，这下糟糕了，我觉得-我觉得我有点喝高了。”他口齿不清地骂道，然后打了一个响亮的酒嗝。瑞克将手掌重重地拍在额头上，觉得自己有必要洗个脸清醒一下，便撞开了几个装扮成科学怪人的齿轮人，摇摇晃晃地向洗手间走去了。

   与此同时，生理上的自卑让莫蒂一直都很心不在焉，他最终放弃了和杰西卡独处的机会，情绪低落地也往着洗手间去，两人恰好在洗手池旁打了个照面。

   “哈，多巧。”瑞克醉醺醺地说，然后一头扎进水池里，神志不清地咕哝些什么，一串泡泡从水面上冒出来，莫蒂则是脱掉了一身毛茸茸的怪兽套装，一边叹气一边向身旁的男人抱怨：“这感觉太怪了，瑞克，我是说，我再也不想这样了，我想变回去！”

   “我本来有机会，有机会——你知道，可是杰西卡亲了我一下，我居然湿了，天啊，太丢脸了，我想死。”莫蒂双手捂住脸，几乎就要难过地大哭。瑞克却在此时猛地把脑袋从水里拔出来，“你湿了。”他喘着气痴痴地重复道，将湿漉漉的头发拢到脑后去，他在男孩面前双膝着地，像是个虔诚的信徒，而那双眼睛里透出的却满是亵渎的思想。半龙人用他的两只爪子抓住男孩的胯骨，身体像是无法支撑头部的重量似的向前倾倒，鼻梁正巧顶在莫蒂的下体。

   莫蒂惊叫着抓住了瑞克的头发，难堪地想要将他的头拉开，而瑞克不仅没有被制止，还得寸进尺地握住男孩的双腿，将它们掰开后分置在自己的肩头。现在的莫蒂几乎骑在他的脸上，而瑞克的嘴——那个正准备犯下罪行的部位，开始在他外孙的阴户又吸又吮，将灼热的呼吸都透过裤子喷到男孩的私处。

   “停下来！瑞克，别这样……我们-我们已经做过这个了！”莫蒂处理过无数次瑞克醉酒后的烂摊子，但像现在这样还是第一次，因此他只能竭力挣扎，又不敢大喊大叫，脸涨得通红，却无奈身下先一步妥协，淫水混着瑞克的唾液在他身下的裤子上弄湿了一大块。

   如果这时候瑞克敢叫他一声荡妇一类羞辱的称呼，他一定能委屈地哭出来，毕竟他只是一个初经性事的小男孩，尤其还是使用女性的那部分。他的初夜还是昨天的事，尚且记得瑞克的阴茎在他的阴道内摩擦的感觉，除了胀痛之外还很舒爽，因此他的下体敏感到只要一被瑞克触碰，就会吐出一股水来，阴道口食髓知味地收缩着，吞咽此时并不在里面的性器。神志不清的瑞克错过了这一香艳的画面，他重演了经典的酒后乱性，只顾着将他勃起的龙阴茎塞到男孩湿润的小穴中去，然后前后不搭地胡言乱语。

   莫蒂被钉在墙面上，身下唯一的支撑就只有瑞克的阴茎，而男人的阴毛蹭得下身又痛又痒，他不得不像一条煎锅上的鱼一样，努力地挺起身体试图远离灼热的锅底，可他每次这样做，瑞克都会更加用力地撞击他，有几次甚至直顶到子宫里去。

   莫蒂说不清那是一种什么滋味。前一分钟他还想着杰西卡，后一分钟就把杰西卡给忘了；前一分钟他还在担心会有人到洗手间里来，后一分钟他就什么也不想。瑞克侵入他的身体，也侵入他的大脑，这个无所不能的男人让他本能地感到恐惧，因此他一直以来都委曲求全，任其宰割，就连这次也一样，他挣扎的思想被阴茎捣得零碎，不停地发出短促的尖叫，哭泣着直到瑞克射进他的体内。当一切都经历过之后，似乎也不是那样难以接受，因此他只吸吸鼻子，然后生气地说：“好了，瑞克，老混蛋，至少你让我知道了如果我是个女孩会是什么下场。现在你能走开了吗？”

   他无法控制自己的下身，那里还在流水，或者阴道内仍旧在痉挛，子宫口仍旧呈微张的状态，但不管是哪一样，都能让瑞克留恋不已，以至于直接尿在里面——当一股温热的水流喷在子宫口上时，莫蒂几乎惊叫着弹起来，直到那些淡黄色的液体从结合处淌出来，他才意识到那并非精液而是尿液。

   “抱歉，莫-莫蒂，我没忍住。”瑞克昏昏沉沉地说，莫蒂将其一把推开，阴茎从阴道内退出来，他立即就像失禁一样，下身涌出大量的液体。莫蒂又羞又恼，并发誓这一定是最后一次放任瑞克乱来。

   他急匆匆地清理了自己和那仍在犯浑的老男人，没和杰西卡说上几句话，就擅自做主地开着飞船回去了。即便他扫了杰西卡的兴，但他根本没心情处理这个，还要耐着性子将半龙人拖回房去，同时阻止瑞克把家里变成冰雪世界。莫蒂觉得自己真是天杀的坚强，坚强且好脾气，但这好脾气在瑞克醒酒之后就瞬间消失得无影无踪了，因为瑞克不仅不记得自己做了什么，还责怪莫蒂太早回来，让他错过了抓捕史莱姆的机会。

   “哦，是吗？你觉得你有资格责怪我？”莫蒂气得发抖，“你就是个混蛋，瑞克！”瑞克完全没有料到莫蒂会在餐桌上来这一出，只见他直接摔了勺子，然后一声不吭地上楼去了。旁人则目瞪口呆，杰瑞一边吃着馅饼一边摇头：“青春期。”

   “快他妈闭嘴吧你。”瑞克再次不留情面地骂道。但这一次他没有跟过去，而是莫蒂自己跑了下来，只是看起来有些异样，男孩满脸痛苦地捂住肚子，甚至没有支撑到下完楼梯，就哀叫着一头栽下来。瑞克眼疾手快，他立即慌张地冲过去，用一只手托住了莫蒂的胸口。还没来得及张口问，瑞克就注意到男孩捂住地方，既不是胃也不是肚子，而是小腹，强大的联想能力和敏捷的思维让他立即反应过来，他便制止了正要打电话叫救护车的贝丝：“我来就行了。”

   瑞克冷静的模样格外可靠，因此没人再担心莫蒂会怎样，而是放心地让他抱着男孩到车库里去，然后就是祖孙俩秘密的相处时间。瑞克将一个枪状的仪器贴在莫蒂的小腹上，拉出一根电线连接到显示屏，他在那显示屏里寻找着什么，然后惊喜地叫道：“啊哈！我就知道是这样。”

   莫蒂痛得打滚，额头上满是冷汗，好半天才挤出几个单词来，问这是怎么回事，而瑞克却已经把他抛下，兴冲冲地去捣鼓他的机器去了。

   “你怀孕了，莫蒂，龙的精子虽然存活率很低，但活性相当高，能够让你在短时间内受孕。形成的受精卵没有一个合适的场所，如果不赶紧给你弄出一个子宫，你就会腹腔出血，说不定还会丢了命。”瑞克用一种学术性的语气说道。莫蒂根本来不及害怕，疼痛已经让他的面色如同白纸，他气若游丝地求救，男人就任凭他声音变得越来越小，约摸两分钟之后——在男孩将要晕厥过去之前，瑞克终于搬来了“Turn to whatever”，在一阵光波之后，莫蒂感到腹部的疼痛慢慢消失，这必然值得欣喜，但这就意味着，他的下半身又变成女孩了。

   “天啊，我-我不想生蛋！”莫蒂使出最大的力气抵抗，但瑞克以“龙蛋非常值钱”为由，哄骗莫蒂将他们的宝宝生下来，准备在某个黑市上狠敲一笔。虽然这个理由很管用，很快就让莫蒂把重点从“生蛋”转移到“瑞克你不是人”上，但瑞克不得不承受了近两个小时的臭骂，什么冷血、禽兽、人渣，莫蒂用上了他毕生的词汇量，斥责瑞克连自己的亲生骨肉都要拿去卖。瑞克两眼无神地听着，全部都当做了耳旁风。

   他们甚至不用担心要如何掩盖莫蒂大起来的肚子，因为从受精卵到成形，不过才短短一星期的时间。这时杰瑞的“青春期烦恼”这个理由便又派上了用场，莫蒂只消整天把自己卷在被子里，除了贝丝偶尔会来敲敲门，送个早中晚餐之外，就只有瑞克每天在固定的时间查看一下胚胎的发育情况。

   莫蒂不知道自己什么时候会生产，但他的怀揣着一颗蛋的感觉实在不是很好。他一开始的几天里十分抗拒这个事实，但慢慢地也像接受小莫蒂(Morty.Jr)那样接受了这个新生命，甚至接受了瑞克起的毫无新意的名字——他要叫它们的龙宝宝为小瑞克(Rick.Jr)。

   “你这是盗窃我的创意。”莫蒂鄙夷地说。

   “看在你是个孕妇的份上，我不骂你。”瑞克自认为很宽宏大量地回答道。他以为莫蒂会反驳一句什么的，但他只听见一阵急促的呼吸声，瑞克急忙转过身来，看见莫蒂面色煞白，胸口剧烈地伏动着，身下的床单湿了一大块。

   为了让蛋能够顺利产出，莫蒂的阴道内分泌了大量的液体，他感到龙蛋坚硬的外壳正沉重地顶着他的子宫口，将那一圈小小的肉环慢慢撑开。从内部被撕裂的感觉令莫蒂痛苦不堪，发出近乎于惨叫的声音。瑞克手忙脚乱地将被子撤开，他没有任何接生经验，更不要说给一颗龙蛋接生，但龙蛋的表面相较于人类婴儿还是平滑许多，不会有卡住的情况，所以分娩的过程要容易不少，只是那龙蛋要撑开莫蒂狭窄的产道，拓宽盆骨，那滋味比莫蒂经历过的任何事都要难受。

   “我要……死了……我要死了……”莫蒂一边哭一边奄奄一息地说道，他扒开自己的下身，让阴道口呈张开状态，仿佛那样就能够扩张自己，让龙蛋直接从他的子宫里滑出来似的。他的两条腿不停地颤抖，穴口也疼痛地收缩，用尽了浑身的力气，龙蛋才只刚刚冒头。

   “加油，莫蒂，你就快成功了！我不想剖开你的肚子把蛋拿出来，所以加把劲儿！”瑞克的打气声令莫蒂心烦意乱，但他根本分不出精力来叫瑞克闭嘴。他只能努力地蠕动着阴道，将龙蛋一点一点地从体内推出，他感到自己的下身像是被撕裂，阴道口被撑开到最大，火辣辣地疼痛着，即使是被瑞克粗大的阴茎插入时也没有被填得这样满过。

   像过了一个世纪那样久，龙蛋中央最宽的那部分才终于通过阴道的边缘，然后剩下的那半顺利地滑了出来，被撑大的小穴一时间无法合拢，仍留着两指宽的空隙，甚至能看到蠕动着的粉色内壁，阴道口可怜兮兮地抽动着，像是在诉说刚刚那一遭所受的委屈。

   瑞克捧起那颗湿漉漉的冰蓝色龙蛋，和他还是半龙人时身上鳞片的颜色一模一样。他的第一个想法是：品质不错，一定能卖很多钱。但是他答应了莫蒂，为了避免再重演小莫蒂那样的悲剧，等小瑞克孵化出来之后就将他送走，所以瑞克没有食言。

   他将龙蛋放进孵化箱里，莫蒂就在一旁隔着一层玻璃看着，突然感叹地说道：“嘿，瑞克，他一定会是个很聪明的小家伙。”

   “万一是个弱智呢？”瑞克回答道。

   “不可能！你一点也不弱智，好吗？他会继承你的智商，然后-然后继承我的……呃，他不会像你那样疯狂，就这样。”莫蒂语无伦次地说道，然后躺回床上闭上了眼，“告诉他们我的青春期还要再延长几天，我又痛又累。”

   瑞克有些欲言又止地看着床上的男孩，兴许是有句道歉没说出口，“去他妈的。”他自暴自弃地说道，然后倔强地放弃了道歉的念头，但他要将孵化箱里的小家伙多留几天，至少要等到小瑞克会叫爸爸为止。


End file.
